Klema A forgotten life
by HeroMan66475
Summary: A young Ema Skye finds herself in the body of her older self when she realises something terrible. A Klema fanfic on Ace attorney.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a fan fiction on the ace attorney series and the shipping between Klavier Gavin and Ema Skye. The ace attorney series is owned by capcom. Please support the official release._

Ema Skye twisted and turned in her bed, she drooled slowly on the ground, her hair tasselled, her scrunchy missing, her head hanging from the edge of her bed...no half of body is hanging from her bed...

Slowly, she started to open her eyes gradually, she felt the aroma of the room, it smelt like socks and sweat, there was a warm atmosphere strangling the room. With closer inspection the room was brown and murky, low budget.

This was not Ema's room, where was she?  
She was shocked at seeing her current predicament. She groggily heaved her heavy bones lifting her body up in a sitting position.

A striking pain hit her head sending her head falling in front of her for a few seconds before pulling herself back to her sitting position.

She noticed she was wearing a torn up, white tank top, as she looked at the room properly, she saw there were a hundred bear bottles thrown around the room, smashed up shards scattering from left to right, right to left, up down, side to side, wibbly wobbly timey wimey.

She had no idea why and how she thought up that last part as an adjective but moving on.

As she tried lifting up her right arm, a coarse shock of agony scratched it's way up to her shoulder. It was unbearable. inhumanely unbearable even...then it stopped. It suddenly stopped, it was still hurting like hell, but it stopped so suddenly, just enough to move it stiffly.

Ema's first instinct was to step out of the dirty rag of a bed and find some answers.

From her previous position, her legs were already in a position to touch the ground, so she got up from there. As she got up, she quickly noticed something odd, she was a taller than usual...about as tall as an adult...

She looked around the room again for some clues as to where she is and what is happening.

She spotted her pink mobile phone on a scratched up wooden desk table near her bead, she slowly walked over to the desk and cautiously picked up her phone, she turned it on and noticed two things that made her heart skip a beat.

She saw that the date on her phone...18th June 2032. 2032? What ever happened to 2019? Last she recalled was that she was 17 years old...and what she was doing then was...him...never talk about him again...never again she told herself that day as she cried herself to sleep that night...never again...

But the calender's date could be wrong...though...but why would someone change it? It could explain why she feels naturally taller all of a sudden. But it could be a growth spurt. But the growth spurt seems scientifically inaccurate, as if it was 13 years...

No...no...this has to be a prank. It just has to be...but what if it isn't? She can't jump to conclusions so quickly...can she?

The second thing was the wallpaper of the phone...it was a photo of an older version of her 17 year old self wearing a wedding dress...with...him lifting her with his arms...

she dropped the phone as it quickly landed with a _bam!_ The screen and the keypad shattering when being made contact with the hard, scruffy and muddy carpet...

This...is no prank...it is worse...it is real...why? Why did it have to be him? Why did they look so happy together? Why? Just...why?

All she wanted to do when leaving the states...was to study and become a forensic investigator...that was yesterday...the same day she finally rid herself of him...Klavier Gavin...and now this happens...why?


	2. Chapter 2

_Ema's Point of view._

I knelt down...crying into my hands...the exact same way I did when I finally got away from that psycho prosecutor.  
Yesterday when I left for Europe...or maybe a few years ago since it is the future...but...that was when I finally had it! I Knew his true colours...yet I did nothing about it! I trusted him! I trusted him...and yet...he betrayed me!

I stopped crying and got up...then...I cried again...but in pain.  
My temple was literally trying to kill me! It was the exact same reaction as it did before...when I woke up

I was writhing on the ground screaming at the top of my lungs, as I thrust myself to the ground, to make matters worse, my arms was doing the same! Two pains at once! This is the first time I need a retail on a by one get one free.  
And it abruptly stopped, I have no idea what is wrong with me...right now...I got up again, to my feet, then I stumbled and hit a book self. I looked up as a book hit me right in the face. And I loved those things...

As it fell flat on the floor, I noticed something peculiar, it was pink...and...it was etched with blood, sweat and tears, literally...  
The pages were ruffled and browned, bits of the cover was missing and some pages had huge tears in them.  
I slowly recognised it as my diary.  
This might give me answers.

As I flipped through each page quickly, until I saw my last entry before ending up here. Do I really need a recap of that event? No I don't. But then I noticed something different...there was that picture...of me and him...before...he...no don't talk about, it was even worse.  
I usually do keep photos and evidence into my diary...but I never put that picture in that entry...no...I never did. Or did I...?

As I flipped through more pages and noticed a LOT were ripped out. A lot of good I did for myself there! None of the pages that were intact had nothing useful in them at all! Well...there was one page...but the information it had only gave me a short lead...not that I'm complaining or anything...but it wan't the page itself that gave me the lead...it was what was inside the page.

I found some short of card that lay flat on the brown wrinkly pages, unlike the diary, it has still freshly clean, almost as if it was out of place, it was a shade of light blue all the way from the front to back. A handwritten text was scribbled all over. What I can make out was _I think I found who murdered your sister. Come over to the anything agency and I'll tell you-Apollo Justice._

The name rang a little bell that dinged in my head a little bit.  
Where have I heard that name before? Who knows? Now I just have to find this anything agency place and...wait. Did the card say "My sister's murder"?

After sobbing for a few more minutes, I got up to my feet slowly, rubbing the tears of my eyes.  
If I needed to go out, I need to wear some actual clothes, so I rummaged for something, in the end, I wore the trusty lab coat I always had with me, it was worn out now, all scared and browning, a lot like the pages of my diary, I wore a green vest underneath the lab coat, replacing the ripped up tank top I had on me. As for my pants, I went with a pair of black tracksuit leggings, it was the most sanitable clothing in the mess.

As I got out of the apartment, I saw something...that...surprised me...no...horrified me.

The streets that laid before my eyes...they were baron...wasted...what replaced the lively, bussing, busy street was a baron wasteland.  
Judging by the sky, science tells me it's early June, that explains why it was so hot inside, but the street looked like it was covered by snow.  
But it didn't look like snow...it looked half like snow...parts of it looked...dusty...that was just the ground all over the street. Parts of buildings were rundown...those parts looked like they made in an ashtray...it even smelt like one...I never really liked cigarettes...my father used to smoke them a lot when Mom died...and he died of lung cancer...leaving only me and Lana...and now Lana is gone...tears swelled down me yet again...

I slowly walked down the streets, sobbing as I went...then they abruptly went away...

I noticed the that a 10 more blocks where like what I saw when I stepped out of the apartment...surrounding the whole area was a steel wall covered in radioactive signs signalling a quarantine...it stretched out just as far as the buildings...no...higher than the buildings...

As I continued my walk, my foot hit something hard. I lowered my head to see what it was, it was a rectangular object...covered in the dust material I kept seeing, a small light flickered with death in sight every time it blinked.  
I knelt down to wipe the dust from the object...it was a sign...for business...the bottom portion I wiped away said "agency".

I quickly wiped away everything else...shock cam through me as I read the flowing..."wright anything agency".

What happened to "Wright and co law offices"? I looked to my right and found the old law offices in shambles. The exact same Eskimo state as the rest of the block.


	3. Chapter 3

**SUNSHINE COLISEUM, 2019.**

 _Third person view._

"And that is all for today folks! Give it up for the Gaviners!" The intercom screamed.

Fans of the Gaviner's cheered in unison for the band that just played such intense music.

A few minutes after the gig, Klavier Gavin, the lead guitarist, left the Sunshine Coliseum, his guitar in it's black and red case, strapped around his back, he had his hands in pants pockets as he walks out of the gates of the Coliseum.  
As he walked out he noticed something...or rather...someone.

A young girl was sat on one of the step leading to the Coliseum.  
Klavier walked up to the person and decided to talk.

"Hallo there Fraulein," He began,

No answer, so he tried again.

"Hallo Fraulein!" He repeated, much louder this time,

She still didn't respond, so Klavier walked in front of the person and found something. She was sleeping, he also saw she looked about his age, 17.  
Klavier began to scratch his blond hair. Why was a girl sleeping here?  
The young girl had two things mounted up on her head, a pair of pink goggles and a a pink hat.

Klavier rested his hand on her shoulder and shook her awake.  
As he did so, the girl awoke with a jolt of shock plastered all over her face.

"Are you okay Fraulein?" Klavier asked, taking of his shades.

"Yes, yes I am," She said groggily.

Klavier showed the young lady his hand and lifted her up gracefully.

"Thanks," She said in a monotone voice.

As she regained her vision properly, she noticed that the man in front of her was wearing a black suit, their were chains on his belt and on his necklace, he had short blond hair and his necklace had a strange shape to it, which resembled a 6. She then realised who this man was.

"Y-you-you...you're...Klavier Gavin?" She gasped in awe.

"Achtung baby!" Klavier said, putting his shades back on. "Hey, Fraulein?"

"Yeah?" The girl asked.

"What is your name?" Klavier asked.

"It's...Skye..." The girl said nervously.

"WHAT!?" Klavier yelled, if he was drinking coffee at this moment he would have sprayed everything in the cup out of his throat and on to this girl's clean lab coat. "As in Ema Skye? The little sister to my boss!?"

"That would be it and...wait...boss?" Ema asked puzzled.

"You didn't know? I just became a prosecutor a few months ago." Klavier said, now the roles were switched, now Ema was the one that is shocked and Klavier is the one acting if it's just a normal day in the office.

"You are?" Ema asked.

"Yeah," Klavier said. "Let's talk while we walk, I was wondering why a girl like you was doing sitting on the steps of the coliseum."

* * *

A few minutes later, both of them started walking away from the sunshine Collisuem.

"You see, a was feeling a little sleepy mainly because it was really late and scientifically, if I don't sleep I might suffer insomnia, even ONE day without sleep will cause serious problems that will interfere with your day to day life," Ema babbled on.

"You decided to sleep in front of the sunshine Coliseum? Couldn't you have waited until you went home?" Klavier interrogated. "I believe something else is amiss, hm?"

"I...uh...it's just that..." Ema replied nervously.

She dropped the satchel she was carrying and a wave of Gavinner's merchandise splashed onto the pavement.  
Both people looked at the contents of the bag and to each other.  
Ema looked to the side as she held her arm, a glum expression masked on her face as she let out an shameful blush which bleed onto her face.

"Well, one mystery solve, I wonder with your sister let you out to see the concert?" Klavier asked the young science nut.

Ema just turned her head away even more not to meet his gaze.

"Fraulein, tell me is something wrong?" Klavier had a serious yet passionate expression on his face.

As Ema slowly turned her head over to Klavier, a stream of shame came down her eyes.  
Klavier was shocked about seeing this himself.  
But before he could say anything, the young scientist embraced the young rock star and buried her face into his shirt.

"Now, now Fraulein. Don't cry. It's all right if you feel ashamed." Klavier tried stroking Ema's head as he said this.

"I had an argument with my sister earlier today...I told her...to...not expect me home tonight...I just..." She wailed, as she slowly lifted her head from his black-ish purple shirt. "I want to apologise...but I'm worried she'll...not bs happy to see me after this...I just...have nowhere to go until the heat will die down..."

As he heard this, the prosecutor debated weather or not he could suggest this.  
He glanced at the girl's sobbing face once more and sympathy took over.  
This might not be alright, but he decided he will call her sister to inform her when he does it.

"It's okay Fraulein." He calmly said. Ema looked up when she heard this. "You can stay with me tonight if you wish."

* * *

Klavier dropped the snoozing girl on to the guest bedroom and tucked her in. He just realised this now, but she looks cute.  
Klavier slowly walked away from the girl and slowly shut the door.

"I know what you are doing Klavi." A harsh voice rasped over his shoulder, Klavier looked back to see the face of his older brother, Kristoph Gavin lookign down on him.

"Bruder! What a lovely surprise seeing you-" He got cut off from his charismatic getting out situations attitude by the voice of his brother.

"Klavi...you bought a girl home..." He began, his voice ripping into his ears. "But for a better reason than having a date with on. "

Klavier was shocked at the sudden change of attitude in his brother.

"I overheard, you forgot to hang up your phone after I called you. I was intrigued so I kept listening. I'll call Lana for you, you go to sleep as we agreed, your 17 as well. No excuses!" And with that he left.


	4. Chapter 4

Ema awoke to the hot, delicious smell of...scrambled eggs and toast?  
She shot up, sitting in the guest bed that Klavier Gavin had given her. Speaking of which, the first thing she saw when she sat up, was none other than the prosecutor rock star himself, he lay down the tray with Ema's breakfast, the steam swirling from the eggs like a cloud of mist.

"I hope you had a good night's sleep Fraulein?" Klavier greeted.

"I'm fine Mr Gavi-" She was cut off by Klavier's soft voice.

"Please, Klavier is just fine." He interrupted.

"Oh okay." She glanced at the eggs that lay on the plate, she never saw this kind of scrambled eggs before. "Is this really scrambled eggs?"

"Ja! You see, it's a recipe from a family friend, a Pakistani, she made scrambled eggs this way, it is delicious trust me!" He explained.

"But where is the fork or spoon or whatever?" Ema asked, staring at his crystal blue eyes.

"Nein! Nein! Nein!" Klavier spat. "You eat it with the toast."

Klavier took the toasted piece of white bread, tearing a chink of, he bent it so it looked like some sort of scoop, then he dug the bread into the eggy pool and pulled it back.

"Say 'Ah' Fraulein." Ema did as he asked and Klavier popped the toast in her mouth. It tasted lovely, she could taste the tang of the onions, the juiciness of the tomatoes and the spice of the green chillies.

"This...this is..." She fumbled for words, it was awfully hard to describe this taste.

"How about I walk you home when your done?" Klavier offered.

"T-that would be really nice Mr Ga-...I mean Klavier." Ema struggled to speak.

* * *

 **7 YEARS LATER.**

"So this is where it began huh?" Ema pouted as she stood outside of the sunshine Coliseum, the glimmorouse fop trailing behind.

"Apparently yes Fraulein," Came the voice of earlier mentioned fop. "I remember it like it was yesterday Fraulein."

"Well...I don't even want to remember it! You're still a fop!" Ema shouted.

"You sound a little flanderised, is something the matter?" Klavier spoke, fully aware on what she means.

Ema shivered at the recollection of their first meeting. And she is working with the same fop that did this...although the hate dulled down into an annoyed grudge...but nothing can remove the scarring of...that.  
Until now...

"Fop...I'm..." She paused for a moment rethinking of what her current outburst. Great start to an apology! "I'm...sorry..."

"What's that? I couldn't here you!" Klavier shouted, pretending not to hear Ema's gritted apology.

"I'm sorry..." She apologised sombrely, tears running down her cheeks.

"Do you wish to make up Fraulein?" Klavier whispered.

"We didn't come here for noting fop!" Ema whisper shouted. "...why are we here anyway?"

"We are here to question a witness about a case, apparently he hangs out here to do...whatever it is he does." Klavier shrugged.

"Ugh, okay." And both of them entered the Coliseum


End file.
